Rainbow Venas
by AlfredKisaKirk
Summary: La vida de Rosie era un poco menos que el promedio. Cuando su madre contrata a un mayordomo, su vida consigue lanzada en para el peor cuando él revela su secreto. Puntuación T de violencia en el futuro. La eventual Grell x OC. Traducción de Rainbow Veins de M3ltd0wn.
1. Capítulo 1

Rosie se sentó en su ordenador, consumiéndose otro día. Sin embargo, ella no lo diría de esa manera. Como decía "No es mi culpa que nadie me invita a ninguna parte." No es que ella no trató de invitar a sus amigos a los lugares. Ella no entendía por qué nadie quería ir con ella a lugares.

"Tal vez soy demasiado raro." Ella pensó, poniendo su cabeza sobre sus brazos."No, otras chicas son así y ya tienen novios!"Ella parpadeó y se incorporó como su madre abrió la puerta.

"Rosie, teléfono para usted." Su madre le tendió el teléfono. Rosie se levantó y tomó con entusiasmo.

"¿Hola?" Sonrió ella.

"¡Hola, Rosie!" su compañera de clase, Ginger, sonrió al otro extremo. "Sólo llamaba para ver si quería venir a mi fiesta de pijamas el próximo sábado."

"¿Es usted engañando?" Rosie parpadeó con incredulidad.

"No."

"¡Entonces el infierno sí que voy!" Rosie dio una alegría del silencio.

"¡Chido! ¡Asegúrese de llevar algunos juegos que podemos jugar!

"¡Por supuesto!"

"¡Hasta mañana!"

"¡Hasta luego!" Rosie colgó después de asegurarse de que no lo hizo cuelga para arriba sobre el Ginger y saltó de alegría.

"¿Qué pasa, Rosie?" Su madre ponía a la puerta.

"¡Ginger me invitó a su fiesta de pijamas!" Rosie vitoreó.

Su madre sonrió. "¿Cuándo es?"

"El próximo sábado."

"Me aseguraré de que para marcarlo en el calendario. ¿Además, se puede venir abajo por un minuto?"

"Por supuesto." Rosie siguió a su madre la planta baja en la sala de estar para encontrar a un hombre, que parecía ser de dos o tres años mayor que ella, con marrón oscuro, o tal vez era un tono oscuro de color rojo, el pelo atado en una cola de caballo por una cinta. "¿Quién es ese?" Rosie miró a su madre. "¿Va a ser mi padrastro? Porque yo realmente no quiero un padrastro."

"No, Rosie." La madre de Rosie rió mientras el hombre se sonrojó."Este es Grell. Él va a ayudar a salir alrededor de la casa un poco. Algo así como un mayordomo."

"Así que por eso él está usando un traje de mayordomo." Rosie sonrió.

"Grell," la madre de Rosie dirigió al hombre, quien rápidamente se incorporó de su leve se queda atrás."Esta es mi hija Rosie." Rosie saludó. Grell dio una pequeña sonrisa."Voy a salir por un rato, así que quiero que ustedes dos se llegar a conocer el uno al otro." La madre de Rosie le dio un suave beso en el pelo."Hasta luego." Tan pronto como su madre se fue, Rosie le revolvió su pelo.

"¡No me gusta cuando ella toca mi pelo!" Rosie gritó, sorprendente Grell."¡Lo siento!" Rosie se disculpó. Hubo una pausa incómoda, lo que hizo que Rosie se sienta incómodo. Grell's observing stare made Rosie feel exposed. "Entonces ..." Rosie decidió romper el silencio. "¿Qué te gusta hacer?"

Grell parecía estar pensando. Rosie inmediatamente se arrepintió de preguntar. "No mucho, la verdad."

"Muy bien" Rosie no quería preguntar más preguntas. Ella sólo quería volver a su cuarto y el ordenador.

"¿Qué te gusta hacer?" Grell preguntó vacilante.

"Me gusta jugar juegos de video" Rosie desvió la mirada. "Sobre todo el horror."

"¿Cómo qué?" Grell preguntó, al notar su nerviosismo.

"Bueno .." Rosie se detuvo, pensando. "Hay shooters en primera persona. Luego están los juegos RPGMaker, y no es sólo el juego de terror en general." Hizo una pausa. "Yo ... gusta también hacer galletas". Grell sonrió.

"¿Qué tipo?" preguntó Grell. Rosie sonrió. Finalmente, algo que a ella le gustaba hablar.

"No tienes ni idea." Rosie sonrió. Se sentó al lado de Grell. "¿No te importa,verdad?"

Grell negó con la cabeza. "No, en absoluto."

"¡Bien entonces, preparar una lista de los tipos de galletas! Hay galletas de azúcar, chocolate chip, mantequilla de maní, galletas de helado ... "

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, Rosie sugirió que ella y Grell jugar un juego de Wii Sports. Sin embargo, ella estaba perdiendo gravemente. "¿Cómo diablos estás tan bueno en esto?" Rosie gritó. Grell se limitó a sonreír. Rosie sonrió y suavemente empujó grell ya que ganó el partido de béisbol de nuevo. "¡Dame tus habilidades!"

"Lo siento, querida." Grell sonrió.

Rosie rió mientras su madre entró en la sala.

"Veo que ustedes dos están disfrutando de sí mismos." ella dijo.

"¡Este hombre es muy agradable!" Rosie sonrió, casi tirando Grell en un abrazo. "¡Escuchó a través de toda mi lista de galletas!"

La madre de Rosie suspiró.

"Bueno, ahora que usted está aquí," Rosie comenzó hacia las escaleras. "Voy a volver a mi rincón del mundo. Adiós, nuevo mejor amigo!" Saludó con la mano a Grell y subió corriendo las escaleras.


	2. Capítulo 2

"Rosie", la voz de Grell sonó en los oídos de Rosie como ella despertó. "Es hora de prepararse para la escuela." Rosie dio un suave gruñido en respuesta como Grell salió de la cuarto.

"Mamá probablemente le dijo que hiciera eso." Rosie se frotó los ojos mientras se levantaba de la cama y comenzó su rutina habitual por la mañana.

"¿Tomaste tu desayuno, Rosie?" Su madre preguntó Rosie cogió su mochila y esperó junto a la puerta principal de su madre.

"Sirven el desayuno en la escuela." Explicó Rosie. La madre de Rosie suspiró. Ella deseaba que su hija comió el desayuno en la casa, porque ella no sabía lo que la escuela servir a los estudiantes.

"Está bien." La madre de Rosie cogió las llaves. "Adiós, Grell. Estoy llevar Rosie a la escuela."

"Nos vemos, Grell!" Rosie saludó al mayordomo.

"Que tengas un buen día, Rosie." Grell sonrió y le devolvió el saludo.

"Entonces," la madre de Rosie comenzó cuando salieron de la calzada. "¿Qué piensa tú de Grell?"

"Por un día?" Rosie sacó su libro, The Mortal Instruments, Ciudad de Hueso. "Creo que está muy bien. Y bueno en Wii Sports." Hizo una pausa. "¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar?"

"Hasta que se gradúe de la escuela secundaria." Su madre respondió. "O hasta que no necesitamos su ayuda nunca más."

"¿Quieres decir que hasta que Oliver se muda?" Rosie hizo una mueca. Oliver era el nuevo novio de su madre.

"No." Su madre hizo una pausa. "Es posible."

"Sabes que odio Oliver." Rosie frunció el ceño.

"Pero no lo hago." Rosie resopló. Ella odiaba sentirse como si sus sentimientos no eran válidas y no deseados. Se detuvieron en el estacionamiento de la escuela secundaria de Rosie. Rosie abrió la puerta y salió, arrojando su mochila en el hombro y poniendo sus auriculares.

"Adiós, mamá." Rosie cerró la puerta.

"Adiós, Rosie." Su madre se fue. Encendido de su reproductor de MP3, Rosie se acercó a su armario para conseguir sus libros para el día.

"Rosie?" Una tímida voz desde detrás de su radio. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Robert, o más bien Bobby, agarrándose el brazo nerviosamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Rosie. Bobby era por lo general valiente y fuerte.

"¿Te ... tal vez ..." Bobby parecía asustado. "¿Quieres ... salir conmigo?" Algunas chicas al lado de ellos se quedaron sin aliento y gritó de alegría.

Rosie se detuvo. ¿Cómo respondes a una pregunta como esa? "Sí."

"¡Hurra!" Bobby vitoreó. "¿Está bien si vamos el miércoles a las películas?"

"Voy a tener que pedirle a mi mamá," Rosie inclinó la cabeza. "Pero dime honestamente. ¿Quién te atrevió?"

"Efran." Bobby se echó a reír. Rosie frunció el ceño, pero no podía dejar de esperarlo. Robert era el chico más popular de la clase junior. No había manera de que pediría Rosie sin que me paguen para hacerlo.

"Me di cuenta." Rosie se encogió de hombros como Bobby se alejó.

* * *

Después de un día de escuela que parecía una eternidad, Rosie salió hasta el carro de su madre. "Rosie!" Oyó la voz de Ginger llamar.

Rosie sonrió. "¿Qué pasa?"

"He oído lo que Bobby lo hizo esta mañana." Ginger puso una mano en el hombro de Rosie. "No te preocupes por eso. Él es un idiota."

"¡No me digas!" Rosie dio una sonrisa sarcástica como Ginger se alejó.

"Hola, Rosie." La madre de Rosie le sonrió a su hija mientras ella abría la puerta. "¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?"

"Monótono y aburrido." Rosie suspiró, ponerse en el asiento del pasajero.

"El buen uso adjetivo." Su madre se echó a reír. Rosie se limitó a poner los ojos y escuchó su música. "Ya lo sabes." Su madre tomó la palabra cuando se detuvieron en el camino de entrada. "Grell parecía que te perdiste hoy."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Rosie, ya que no podía oír a su madre sobre la música.

"Creo que Grell que perder." Su madre repite. Rosie le dio una pequeña risa.

"Él es el primero." Ella sonrió a su pequeña broma. Tan pronto como entró por la puerta, Rosie se dirigió por las escaleras, con la excusa de "me estoy haciendo la tarea."Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Rosie se desplomó en el suelo en la derrota.

"Estúpido, Robert." Ella silbó. "Algo me estúpido. ¿Por qué demonios me siquiera creo que le pediría que me fuera? Yo he conocido se había levantado."Cerró los puños en el suelo, creando un fuerte golpe. "Puta maldita sea!" Ella gritó.

"R-Rosie ...?" Grell tímidamente abrió la puerta. "Querida, ¿qué pasa?" Rosie se disparó.

"Grell?" Ella gritó. "¿Cuánto has oído?"

"Lo suficiente para saber que algo está mal." Grell se arrodilló junto a Rosie. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Sólo un idiota me invitó a salir por una apuesta." Rosie frunció el ceño. "Probablemente estoy exagerando todos modos. Soy un maldito idiota."

"No, no lo eres." Grell consoló, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor vacilante Rosie en un abrazo. Rosie estaba ligeramente sorprendido, pero no se apartó.

"Gracias." Rosie abrazó Grell espalda. "Pero, Bobby duda me hizo sentir como uno."

"¿Quién es Bobby?" Grell preguntó al sentir ira estallar en su pecho.

"Algunos idiota en mi clase." Rosie se apartó. "Él es el chico más popular de la clase junior. Si le preguntas a uno de sus amigos, que voy a decir todo tipo de cosas buenas acerca de Robert. "Grell soltó Rosie y asintió.

"Está bien." Le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "No dejes que te afecte. Él no es digno de su tiempo, si te hace sentir de esa manera." Con eso, Grell fue.

* * *

Ginger corrió a Rosie al día siguiente. "¿Has oído?" Ella sonaba angustiada.

"Oye, ¿qué?" Rosie estaba nervioso. "¿Ha pasado algo?"

"Claro que sí sucedió algo!" Ginger casi gritó. "Sabes Bobby ¿verdad?"

"Si." Rosie asintió lentamente. "¿Qué pasa con él?"

"Él está muerto!" Rosie creció en shock. Ella tenía un rencor sobre Robert, pero que estaba muerto? ¿Qué demonios?

"¿Cómo murió?" Rosie preguntó cuando la campana sonó. "¿Mató a sí mismo?"

"No." Ginger negó con la cabeza. "La policía dice que parecía que alguien lo mató con una motosierra."

"¿Qué demonios?" Rosie exclamó. "¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?"

Ginger se encogió de hombros. "Un loco, eso es seguro."

"Dios mío". Rosie suspiró.

* * *

T/N: Inglés es mi lengua principal, entonces lo siento si hay errores gramaticales.


End file.
